


a real life fairy? probably

by mochjisung



Series: angels and fairies ( a chensung collection ) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I really can’t write, M/M, im trying my best pls give me suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochjisung/pseuds/mochjisung
Summary: chenle ends up at the dance studio and spots jisung practicing inside and is immediately WHIPPEDmore stuff happens probably





	a real life fairy? probably

“Whoa.”

Chenle stared openmouthed through the glass window.   
The boy he was watching was.. extravagant.   
Tall and slim, with bright orange hair and the cutest flannel shirt Chenle had ever seen, the boy glided across the floor like a ballerina.   
Technically he was a ballerina, right?  
He was so caught up in watching this gorgeous boy that he didn’t notice someone coming up behind him.   
“Hey, Lele.”  
Chenle jumped away from the window with a screech. “I-I didn’t do anything!!”  
“Whoa, whoa! Chill. It’s me, cabbage patch baby.”  
Chenle focused on the person in front of him: small, with blonde hair and a slight smile. “Oh... hi, Injun.”

“Who’s that?” Renjun peeked over his shoulder, curious. “He your boyfriend?”  
“N-No!”  
Renjun fixed him with a   
smirk. “You were staring at him pretty intently. Looked like you were into him.”  
Chenle spluttered, frantically racking his brain for an excuse. “I-“  
“Renjun!”  
The two boys spun to see Renjun’s boyfriend, Donghyuck, walking towards them. “You left me behind!”  
“Sorry,” Renjun said, not sounding sorry at all.  
“You’re so mean!” Donghyuck whined.   
Chenle, glad the spotlight was off of him, glanced back into the studio.   
The orange haired boy was looking back at him.   
Chenle squeaked, and the boy’s lips quirked into a smile before looking away. 

He is very pretty, Chenle thought. Maybe we could become friends?

**Author's Note:**

> i need help on how to write pls help me


End file.
